plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
References to Plants vs. Zombies
This page lists the references to the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series in other media, arranged alphabetically. Books ''Diary of a Minecraft Zombie'' *In the second book "Bullies and Buddies", when Steve lends Zack his favorite video game, Zack asks what the game is about, and Steve answers "It's about plants and Zombies." Later in the book, Zack writes about the "horrible things" that happened in the game. The Zombies: **Were eaten by plants (referencing Chomper) **Were blown to pieces (referencing the explosive plants) **Were ran over by lawnmowers (referencing the Lawn Mower's usage) **Ate brains (referencing what happens when the player loses) ***Even later in the book, when Zack returns the game to Steve, Steve asks if he got to the part "where the Zombies are on the roof", referencing the Roof area. ''The Fallen'' *Ladder Zombie is mentioned (albeit called a "zombie with a ladder") in Charlie Higson's novel The Fallen, when one of the characters writing in her diary says how she used to be scared of this zombie when she played Plants vs. Zombies on her father's phone before the disaster happened. ''The Simpsons'' *In the 20th issue of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, one of the segments is called "Power Plants vs. Zombies". The entire segment is an obvious homage to Plants vs. Zombies, from the title to the title's design, to Homer Simpson wearing a saucepan on his head in a similar manner to Crazy Dave on the cover. TV Shows ''Good Game Spawn Point'' *In the episode that debuted on May 26, 2018, during the news segment (called "The Scoop"), one of the fake news headlines that scrolled along the screen was "Plants and Zombies neck and neck in latest Zomburbia opinion poll." *In the Halloween episode that debuted on November 3, 2018, presenter Gemma "Gem" Driscoll dressed up as a Conehead Zombie for the episode. ''You're Skitting Me'' *The intro of the skit called "If Life Was Like a Computer Game (Numbers 18 and 84)" feature pixelized zombies slowly walking towards pixelized plants. One of the plants even spits a fireball to destroy one of the zombies, similar to Flaming Pea. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *In one episode, SpongeBob shoots peas like a Peashooter . *In another one episode, SpongeBob could be seen wearing a costume which is similar to the Boombox Zombies (the ones wearing blue shirt) from the Side B trailer of Neon Mixtape Tour. Video games ''Age of Zombies'' *In older versions of the game, one of the messages that appears on the bottom of the results screen after a Story Mode chapter or Survival Mode game reads: "Despite another game's misinformation, plants cannot protect you from zombies." ''Bloons Tower Defense 4'' *The mobile version has a track titled "Monkeys vs. Bloons", which resembles the Pool. **Ironically, unlike Pool, which consists of mostly medium levels, this track is extremely hard. ''Cookie Collector 2'' *One of the structures in the game is a parrot, which has a very reminiscent look to the Zombie Parrot from Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Cookie Run'' *When starting a game as Zombie Cookie, he might say that he's worried about encountering plants along the way, or that plants are bad. **A similar line of text also appears in Cookie Run: Ovenbreak. ''Dead Rising 2'' *One of the events in the Terror is Reality multiplayer mode was called "Zomboni", which involved driving a vehicle similar to the ice resurfacer Zomboni drives. In a 2011 update, the event's name was changed to "Zombie Tank". *The lawn mower looks similar to the one in the original Plants vs. Zombies, ''and likewise can be pushed around to mow over zombies. ''DLC Quest *After buying the "Harmless Plants" DLC and feeding it to the zombie sheep, the Shepherd will say "Who would have thought that plants could defeat zombies!" before being killed. ''Dying Light'' *On the mission "Broadcast", after reaching the top of the tower, the player must slide down the zipline. When the player lands, they should take the next zipline. Then, they must proceed to the right to find a small flower. Once they use it, they will be transported to a secret area clearly based on the lawn from Plants vs. Zombies. ''Hearthstone'' *In Hearthstone's expansion Journey to Un'Goro, Razorpetal Lasher's flavor text says, "The reason why there are no zombies in Un'goro." ''Kingdom Rush'' *In the level Ha'Kraj Plateau, there are 5 hidden Ice-shrooms scattered all over the level in which you can collect. Collecting all 5 Ice-shrooms will give you the achievement Plants vs Trolls, a nod to Plants vs. Zombies. ''League of Legends'' *There is a hidden passive where if Zyra and Sion/Karthus kill one another, they earn two extra gold. Sion and Karthus both have zombie-like passives, such as Sion resurrecting himself or Karthus using his abilities before actually dying, and Zyra being a plant. This is a nod to how plants and zombies are enemies to each other in Plants vs. Zombies. ''Left 4 Dead 2'' *In the DLC Campaign "The Passing", there is an easter egg that can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". ''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' There are plush toys of Peashooter and Scientist in the Crew Quarters of the Tempest. *There is also a miniature of Z7 Imp in the Pathfinder’s Quarters. ''Octogeddon'' *George Fan, the creator of Plants vs. Zombies, has also created Octogeddon. Many Plants vs. Zombies series easter eggs and references appear in said game. *The Shell Shop is based on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *A Roadcone can be seen in the background of the Shell Shop. *Catfish Carl is based on Crazy Dave. Both have the same personality and language, and own a shop. *The message A HUGE WAVE OF ENEMIES IS APPROACHING! is based on the message A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPORACHING! *Giganto-Mime, one of the game's bosses, contains various elements of both Imitater and Gargantuar Mime. ''PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator'' *One of the many default names for a video the player can get is named "Plants vs. Vampires", a nod to Plants vs. Zombies. ''Plague Inc. *One of the news articles on the World News reads: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." ''ROBLOX *In an official Halloween event made by ROBLOX titled as "Bloktoberfest", a Snapdragon could be found on the dropper ride. **This is because the creator involved in the event was a fan of the Plants vs. Zombies series himself. ***As of supposedly March 11, 2016, the Easter egg has been either unknowingly moved or removed after a map update. This may be because of copyright. ''Scribblenauts'' *Mounting a Lawn Mower and riding over a Zombie instantly kills it, a reference to how Lawn Mowers instantly kill zombies. ''The Battle Cats'' *Gardener Cat's ability being able to specifically counter zombie-traited enemies may be a reference to how plants defeat the zombies in the games, though this design choice may just be a coincidence. ''Team Fortress 2'' *The two cosmetic items "Brain Bucket" and "Dead Cone" are references to the Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Zombie respectively. The items were provided to players in the Genuine Quality when they pre-ordered Plants vs. Zombies on Steam before a certain date. The Sims 3 * Preordering the special edition of The Sims 3: Supernatural would give extra content in the form of Plants vs. Zombies objects, such as Peashooter (special object that can attack zombies and be played with), Wall-nut (aesthetic outdoor object), and Plantern(outdoor light). Buying either version would allow players to redeem in-game Plants vs. Zombies themed t-shirts and a Simlish PvZ wallpaper art from The Sims 3 Store. * The Sims 3 Store also has Sunflower as a premium object. It uniquely produces Sun, which the best quality fertilizer in the game, and is only produced by it. It also can serve as a radio, and makes music from the Plants vs. Zombies soundtrack. ''The Sims 4'' *A book called "Gardening Vol 1: Water, Light and Dirt" is written by Wacky Daniel, a reference to Crazy Dave. Also, the description of the book says "Learn to plant stuff! Why? BECAUSE IM WAAAAAAACKYY!" which is another reference to Crazy Dave. ''World of Warcraft'' *In the Hillsbrad Foothills zone, there is a small house similar to the one in the original game. In this area, the player will meet a goblin named Brazie the Botanist. He will provide a quest line that has the player play a mini-game with very similar gameplay to Plants vs. Zombies. Completing the questline will provide them with a battle pet named "Singing Sunflower". The pet is identical to the Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies, and one of its lines is Sunflower's famous "There's a zombie on your lawn" line. Webcomics ''xkcd'' *In the comic 2230: Versus Bracket, a tournament bracket is shown which references various works. On the bottom-right side of the comic, a bracket that reads "Plants" and "Zombies" can be seen, referencing the game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series) Category:Lists